La Felicidad Completa
by angylopez
Summary: "La felicidad completa depende de uno mismo y no de alguien más". Endou Mamoru afrontaba un rechazo despues de vivir tantas cosas con ella. ¿Su corazón dañado se recuperara? ¿Cómo hara para encontrar la felicidad completa?


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Hola, bien para empezar este one-shot está basado en algo xD, pero obviamente adaptada, algunos detalles los doy al final. Los dejo con algunos datos:

Géneros: Romance/Friendship/Angust/Hurt/Comfort

Advertencia: Está historia puede estar algo en AU por el final bueno aún no lo sé xD, tal vez solo exagero =P. Así que espero que les guste =D, y hay una cosa que está acomodada según el juego de Inazuma Eleven 2: Fire Storm –juego que mi hermano me descargo

y ahora lo juego, pero no lo he terminado xD- También hay algunas cosas que agregue a mi gusto. Creo que las notaran.

Ahora los dejo con el fanfic...

* * *

Desde hacía tiempo que la había visto con otros ojos, la miraba diferente, desde aquella vez que ambos subieron a la torre de metal juntos. Es verdad que él estaba junto a ella y la había hecho sentir mejor, pero en el interior a Endou Mamoru le hizo feliz verla sonreír, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo de ella era hermoso para él. No comprendía sus sentimientos, ni siquiera los entendía, simplemente le agradaba tenerla en el equipo como mánager, así la podía ver todos los días. Con el tiempo se le hizo costumbre siempre estar con ella, indirectamente claro, puesto que no pasaban mucho tiempo conversando.

Siempre ella era la observadora en los partidos, el portero miraba como de vez en cuando ella lo miraba y lo apoyaba desde la banca. Él siempre se llevaría ese dulce recuerdo en su mente. También tenía muchos recuerdos de su amistad con ella, un gran ejemplo eran sus discusiones, bueno, era algo torpe, sin embargo, al castaño le gustaba de vez en cuando verla un poco molesta… ¿por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabe, simplemente le agradaba, además de ello, no podía olvidar esa vez que ella había preparado onigiris, no quería herirla con algún comentario, por lo que mintió y prefirió tragárselo. "_Aunque me mate, no quiero verla enojada o triste"_. Ese fue su pensamiento, y según él, seguiría pensando lo mismo si esa chica vuelve a pedirle que pruebe su comida.

::::::_Pasó el tiempo:::::_

Habían ganado el campeonato del Futbol Frontera, lograron su objetivo, cumplió su deber como capitán. Y había recibido el apoyo de la mánager que más le importaba, saliéndose de sus pensamientos de victoria, pensaba de nuevo en ella, en "_Natsumi Raimon". _Ese nombre hacia que suspirara, le hacía sentir cosas en el estomago, le ponía algo nervioso, claro que no tanto para no ser puesto que él no lo deseaba así. Aquella mañana que salió de su casa se topo con ella, al tropezarse, ella parecía algo molesta por ella, sin embargo se calmó al escuchar la disculpa del chico, él cual de inmediato, se entusiasmo al verla. No dudo en decirle que ambos fueran con los demás, la iba a acompañar, así fue como inició esa mañana en que la escuela se destruyó, ahora el futbol era amenazado.

No todo era malo, ahora todos viajarían juntos por Japón, conocerían a más personas, y todos unidos detendrían a todos los alienígenas, además la vería por las mañanas, la vería hasta el anochecer. Ahora vería sus hermosos ojos iluminándose por el atardecer, aunque claro nunca dejo su responsabilidad como capitán, cumplía exactamente cada detalle de su responsabilidad, por lo que intentaba no distraerse. Y costara lo que costara siempre tendría el apoyo de todos en especial de esa chica que hacía que sintiera cosas que nadie más le hacía sentir.

En uno de sus viajes, llegaron hasta Osaka, específicamente a un parque de diversiones, todos querían divertirse, Endou quería encontrar la base del nuevo equipo que tendrían que afrontar, aunque también le hubiera encantado subirse a algún juego con Natsumi, pero estaba claro que su deber como capitán estaba primero, sin embargo, tres chicas habían decidido acompañarle, Touko, Aki y Natsumi. No pudo negarse, esa castaña iba a acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Simplemente el portero no lograba su concentración, pero por supuesto que evitaba que lo descubrieran por lo que lo disimulaba muy bien. Llego el punto en el que iban a subirse a un juego. El capitán tendría la oportunidad de sentarse a la par de aquella chica. Trato de evitar llamarla, pero se arrepintió al ver que Touko, su amiga, termino subiéndose primero y sentándose a la par de él. Se decepciono, pero pensó que "_habrían otras oportunidades_".

Por un tiempo las cosas se pusieron difíciles, algunos de los miembros se habían ido, la mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaban a sentir más y más la presión, se decepcionaban, dejaban de creer en sí mismos. Endou Mamoru se derrumbo por completo. ¿Cómo se supone que manejaría al equipo? Nadie parecía estar con fuerzas para soportarlo, sin su capitán, la mayoría parecía perder cada vez más rápido la esperanza. Cada quien intentó animarlo a su manera, pero nada lo hacía sentir mejor, y en medio de todo su lio de pensamientos observo a su admirador, miró a Yuuki Tachimukai, se detuvo a pensar en que él era así, reaccionó de golpe, recordó como era todo antes, se levanto de nuevo, sonrió, de nuevo era el capitán.

Cuando volvió a ser él mismo, todo mundo se alegro, sin embargo, el portero noto que Natsumi sonrió, lo que le daba a entender que ella se preocupaba por él, que eran amigos, que todo eso que sentía tal vez era amistad, porque hasta ese punto Endou seguía sin entender que era eso que sentía, solo quería estar cerca de ella, tan solo eso lo hacía feliz.

Todo siguió su curso, pasaron los partidos decisivos para el destino del futbol, lograron llegar tan lejos, trabajaron todos tan duro, bajo el liderazgo de alguien tan motivador. Sus compañeros admiraban eso de él. Esa admiración no la notaba el castaño, porque simplemente los miraba a todos como sus amigos por lo que siempre estaba sonriendo, alegremente, intentando levantar el ánimo a quien lo necesite, es exactamente por eso que lograron llegar hasta el fondo del problema de los alienígenas. Derrotaron al último equipo, y el lugar donde estaban se destrozó. Retomaron su camino de vuelta a su instituto, pero en medio del camino la camioneta se descompuso, por lo que todos decidieron jugar un poco de futbol, en toda esa felicidad, Touko menciono que lo que haría después de todo lo que pasó. "Tal vez vaya a Osaka con Rika y junto con la compañía de Endou venderé Okonomiyaki", obviamente el castaño se asusto al sentir que Natsumi había escuchado ese comentario, sin embargo al voltearla a ver noto que se había molestado… tal vez estaba… ¿celosa? Exactamente unos segundos después la amiga del capitán desmintió tal hecho pues estaba jugando. Volvieron a la escuela y se encontraron con sus viejos amigos que se habían lesionado o habían abandonado el equipo, sólo que no eran los mismos, eran oscuros y buscaban acabar con ellos. Tuvieron un partido muy duro, puesto que no querían hacerles daño, por lo menos el equipo de Endou, sin rendirse el portero regresó a la normalidad a sus amigos con su gran espíritu. Todo de nuevo fue normal, cada uno de sus compañeros se alegro, pero Touko, su amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando de nuevo qué le castaño se sonrojara. Observó nuevamente hacia donde estaba ella, se fijo en que Natsumi lo había visto, otra vez noto sus… ¿celos? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

:::::_Tres meses después:::::_

Su ambiente estaba en paz, los sucesos a su alrededor eran como antes, la miraba de lejos durante los entrenamientos, de vez en cuando conversaban, pero eran corto, o por lo menos así lo sentía él. Su amistad había crecido enormemente, sin haberlo esperado cada vez, que salía de su casa para la escuela, espera jugar ansiosamente futbol. ¿Por qué? La mayoría diría que lo juega por puro gusto, bueno sí es verdad, sin embargo, hay una segunda razón la cual era que ella siempre estaría allí como mánager, atendiendo cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir. Su entusiasmo y alegría aumentaba cada día que la veía.

Últimamente él acompañaba a la chica a su casa después de la práctica de futbol, aunque parezca raro, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que la acompaño de nuevo a casa. Por supuesto que habían días en que el no la podía ir con ella, pues se quedaba practicando en su lugar favorito, era como su tiempo libre, él, su toalla, su botella de agua y su hermosa llanta. Y un día como cualquiera durante el entrenamiento, apareció una chica muy familiar para él, la reconoció cuando la vio de cerca, ella era Fuyuka Kudou, su amiga de la infancia, se entusiasmo al verla, pero al querer hablar con ella, se entero de que lo desconocía por completo, eso le incomodo y lo dejó pensativo, quería sacar y desahogar su confusión con entrenamiento. Justamente por el atardecer, ella lo fue a ver para observar su entrenamiento. Cuando lo vio recordó esa vez que lo vio practicar, sus ojos se entristecieron al sentir que no lo volvería a ver ya que ahora estaría lejos, ignoro ese pensamiento y se acerco sigilosamente hacia él, sin embargo el portero noto su presencia, así que se dio media vuelta y la abrazó.

— ¡Ven aquí prueba mi sudor! —exclamó el portero para molestar a su amiga.

— ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso!

—No te soltare.

— ¡Endou Mamoru! —gritó furiosa la chica, cuando gritaba eso, estaba claro que estaba muy molesta, y claro que asusto al castaño.

— ¡Ahhh! —se quejó el capitán para después sentir que se resbalaba y caiga al suelo, su amiga simplemente se rio por lo que pasó—. No es divertido.

—Tampoco es divertido que yo tenga tu olor a sudor.

—Si eres gerente del equipo deberías acostumbrarte a sentir ese olor.

—No lo creo, normalmente no soy muy apegada a tu sudor, Endou. —reprochó la castaña mientras se acercaba un poco a su amigo.

Una vez más Endou, se sintió bien al estar cerca de ella, al poder ver sus ojos iluminados por el atardecer, hacia mucho que no los veía así, suspiro, miró al suelo, y comenzó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Natsumi… prométeme que siempre serás parte del equipo a pesar de los años. —habló cortantemente el de la banda naranja.

—Endou…

—Por favor solo promételo.

—Prometo que en mi corazón siempre seré parte del equipo.

Ambos sonrieron, sintieron que su amistad perduraría por muchos años…

:::::_Al día siguiente:::::_

Le esperaba un nuevo destino, lo habían llamado para jugar en el Futbol Frontera Internacional, por supuesto que antes tenía que clasificar para la selección de su equipo. Esa mañana había llegado hasta a la escuela Raimon para poder presentarse y darse como participante de aquella selección, de nuevo esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos, pero en especial con Natsumi Raimon, era lo que más deseaba ver, otra vez no sabía que significaba todo eso que sentía. Ese mismo día en la tarde, ella lo había llamado para poder verle en la torre de metal, una revolución de sentimientos mezclado con nerviosismo se adentro en su mente. ¿Para qué ella lo citaría en ese lugar? Por lo que entendía era su lugar favorito, al igual que el de la chica, antes de irse al lugar indicado, se calmó y pasara lo que pasara, él sentía que algo no iba tan bien. En su camino se encontró con Aki, su amiga, al hablar con ella se entero de que ella también se dirigía para allá. Entonces fue cuando él sintió más preocupación, pero intento ignorarlo.

Justo cuando los dos llegaron vieron a la castaña, no la miraban realmente feliz, él podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos. No quería admitirlo, ella le preocupaba más de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué haría ahora que ella le dijo que se iría lejos? Su explicación de irse a estudiar al extranjero no le convenció, le sonó a mentira, no la contradijo, se trago sus palabras… ya no la tendría cerca, se separaría de su lado, esperaba que el tiempo se pasara rápido, para encontrarse de nuevo con su hermosa sonrisa.

Luego de su partida y de su amargo adiós, Endou, trato de que todo siguiera igual, no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos lo hicieran sentir mal.

:::::_A la mañana siguiente_:::::

En estos momentos tendría la prueba el partido decisivo donde demostraría su don para el futbol, se esforzó al cien por ciento, alcanzó su objetivo, se convirtió en el nuevo capitán del equipo llamado "Inazuma Japón". Con la frente en alto llegaría lejos junto a sus amigos y nuevos compañeros, nuevamente estaba embarcado en una nueva aventura, desconocía el futuro, pero esperaba lo mejor.

Durante el camino se encontró con algunos problemas y dificultades que supo manejar, aunque daba por hecho que había personas nuevas en el equipo que le estaba costando integrarse. No le agradaba esa idea, lo asumió, acomodó sus conocimientos, y le trato de darle solución a los problemas, aunque sus amigos como Goenji Shuuya y Kidou Yuuto lo apoyaban mucho. A pesar de todo siempre tendría a sus amigos.

Los partidos pasaron al igual que el tiempo, algunos dejaron el equipo por lesión otros vinieron, pasaron los días, el equipo de Inazuma Japón llegó lejos, ahora irían hacia su nuevo destino, ese era la isla Licott, afrontarían al los su competencia. Y después de tanto, él la volvería a ver, el destino los habría reunido una vez más, ¿Por qué la volvería a ver? Simple, luego de llegar al lugar donde todos dormirían, encontró en la habitación una carta de "Natsumi", sintió una alegría interior muy grande, sin embargo había tantas cosas que no comprendía. ¿Cómo es que la vería de nuevo? ¿Era mentira lo de sus estudios? ¿Seguiría siendo tan hermosa como siempre? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Ella también se alegría al verle? No supo formular ninguna posible respuesta, tan solo salió directo a verle. Llego al lugar acordado… la vio de nuevo, con su gran presencia, sus ojos, su cabello, "_es más hermosa que antes"_, pero el que pensara eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sintiera confundido. Su conversación no fue larga. Natsumi Raimon solo le explico que su abuelo estaba vivo y que había llegado a la isla para investigarlo. La noticia parecía no afectarle tanto al chico, lo comprendió perfectamente, le alegraba que ella hiciera eso por él.

Otra vez el tiempo pasó, los partidos siguieron su curso, la vida del castaño, se complico un poco, pues su amiga de la infancia, Fuyuka, se hallaba postrada en una cama de un hospital. Con el dolor más intenso del mundo, el portero llego a verla, no la quería ver así, intento hacer que despertara y lo consiguió, cuando la vio de vuelta, su expresión de tristeza cambio a una de felicidad. Ya tendría de nuevo a su amiga de vuelta para contarle tantas cosas que no le había dicho puesto que no había encontrado un buen momento. En medio de toda esa felicidad, por la puerta de la habitación vio entrar a Natsumi. Ella llego para hablar con Fuyuka y ver el estado en el que estaba, después de que dijo algunas palabras se fue del hospital, acompañada del capitán. Ambos vieron como llegaba su transporte, la castaña se subió al auto.

—Natsumi, lamento todo esto. —dijo Endou mientras miraba desde afuera del auto a la chica.

—No importa, pronto regresare a tu lado… —susurró a medias la castaña, sin embargo, el portero lo escucho y se extraño, al igual que se acerco más para oír mejor—, regresare contigo y con los demás.

—Te estaré esperando.

El automóvil se fue, el capitán sonrió de nuevo, estaba muy seguro que la volvería a ver, tarde o temprano, no le importaba lo que le interesaba era su amistad.

Después de un tiempo los problemas regresaron para el equipo, inesperadamente dos amigas llegaron de visita. Todo parecía tan normal, hasta que aparecieron unos tipos raros que se llevaron a Haruna y Rika, con la intención de realizar un sacrificio, nadie pudo hacer nada ante toda la fuerza con la que habían lastimado a todos, la única que despejo las dudas de todos sobre lo que pasaba fue Natsumi, quien había llegado para ver cómo estaban todos. Gracias a la ayuda de los otros integrantes de los demás equipos pudieron encargarse del asunto y trajeron de regreso a las dos chicas. Al finalizar el problema, la castaña se tenía que retirar y Endou Mamoru, había notado que se iba, por lo que fue a hacerle una pregunta. "¿Por qué te vas?" Ella lo único que dijo fue que tenia asuntos que resolver, eso desconcertó al de la banda naranja, dejándolo impactado, confundido, sin saber qué hacer, de nuevo ella se iba y lo dejaba con tantos sentimientos que no entendía. Lamento de nuevo el hecho de que se fuera, necesitaba tenerla cerca, como antes, quería que fuera de nuevo la mánager del equipo.

Con el pasó de los acontecimientos recientes, el portero enfrentaba más dificultades que le preocupaban, tantas cosas habían pasado, ya faltaba poco para enfrentar el final del torneo, tan sólo unos pocos pasos para llegar hasta allá, pero otra dificultad se le apareció delante, se entero de que el equipo finalista fue "Pequeños Gigantes", dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, él estaba seguro que el equipo de "Orfeo" pasaría a la final con ellos. Ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad, el equipo se enfrentaría a una enorme fuerza desconocida, rápidamente se dispuso a visitar a su amigo, Fidio, quien estaba algo herido por el partido conversó con él sobre el fuerte oponente que tendría que confrontar el equipo de Inazuma Japón, luego de eso comenzó a sentir más curiosidad por aquel equipo, por lo que al día siguiente fue a investigar un poco y se encontró con Natsumi Raimon, quien al parecer era gerente de ese equipo.

¿La chica que tanto quería estaba en el equipo contrario? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo lo tendría que tomar? ¿Tendría qué molestarse? Antes de poder reaccionar noto que la castaña se había desmayado al notar su presencia, se le hizo extraño aquel hecho por lo que intento tratar de controlar la situación, sin embargo se avecinaba un gran problema grave.

El problema peligroso que se avecinaba era tener que enfrentarse contra el equipo de Garshield, el tipo malo que intentaba manipular el FFI. Tendrían que afrontar jugadores con más fuerza y poder, pero no se rendirían, menos su capitán, con la frente en alto, trataron de dar lo mejor durante el partido, pero no les estaba yendo bien, el castaño intentaba llevar a cabo su nueva técnica, sin embargo no lo pudo hacer, por lo que Natsumi durante la primera mitad del juego creó una estrategia para poder vencer a los contrincantes. El éxito les llego al darse cuenta que el plan de la castaña estaba funcionando, lograron derrotarlos, salvaron el destino del torneo y del futbol, en medio de todo ese revoltijo de problemas, el portero se había enterado de toda la verdad, en esos instantes estaba totalmente enterado de que su abuelo era el actual entrenador de los Pequeños Gigantes. Su felicidad creció en gran medida, no dudo en soltarla y demostrarla ante todo.

Aquel camino hacia la felicidad completa de estaba acortando, solo le faltaba un poco, tenía que agradecerle a su amiga, a la castaña, a Natsumi, la chica que más quería, la de los ojos más hermosos, la de la actitud difícil, cuando tuviera tiempo se lo agradecería correctamente y como es debido. Todo parecía ir bien, pero todavía faltaba un detalle, ese pequeño detalle era su técnica faltante aún faltaba algo para completarla, sin darse cuenta en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había regresado al equipo.

Ese día en que el entrador Kudou dijo que Natsumi ingresaría al equipo como nueva mánager, todo mundo pareció verlo mal, parecían desconfiar de ella por los acontecimientos pasados, incluso Fudou menciono que no podían confiar en alguien que cambia de bando tan rápido, él único seguro que no era así era Endou, quien sin dudarlo la acepto en el equipo, sin dudar, sin tartamudear, sin negatividad, se acerco, estiro su mano, la vio a los ojos y…

—Bienvenida al equipo, Natsumi.

El equipo entero volteo su vista a su capitán, era increíble lo que estaba haciendo, la chica lo vio y acepto la bienvenida, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Gracias, Endou.

Al momento que pasó eso, los miembros del equipo dejaron de dudar tanto, no iba a cuestionar una decisión tomada por su capitán. Si él lo deseaba así, pues así se haría, todos tendrían que aceptar como mánager a Natsumi. Esa misma tarde, Endou estaba decidido a entrenar más para poder llevar a cabo su técnica que se encontraba incompleta, al tratar de llegar a su sitio de costumbre, se encontró en el camino a la castaña, no pudo evitar quedar en blanco al verla. ¿Ella iba a verle a él? ¿Lo estaba buscando? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que él? Cuando intento hablarle más se vio interrumpido por unos ruidos, por lo que escuchaban alguien más estaba entrenando, ambos se acercaron y pudieron ver a Rococo Urapa, el chico que Daisuke Endou había entrenado, ese chico había demostrado tener gran poder, además de haber pasado bastante tiempo con la castaña, por lo que hacía pensar más al portero.

Lo observó por un rato, después los tres estaban hablando, y llegaron a la conclusión de dar una demostración de su fuerza. Los dos comenzaron a entrenar con ella llanta, pero aplicaron tanta fuerza, que la llanta se desprendió, los tres se sorprendieron, sin embargo la más asustada era Natsumi, pues la llanta se diría hacia donde ella se encontraba. Rápidamente, el capitán de Inazuma Japón, se puso delante de la chica para protegerla, liberando su técnica lastimosamente eso parecía que no soportaría mucho por lo que Rococo se único junto al portero utilizando la misma técnica usada por el castaña, pero más poderosa, salvando así a la mánager, por el susto la castaña cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Natsumi, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rococo puesto que Endou se encontraba en un estado de shock al darse cuenta que su rival era mucho más fuerte.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

Al rato, el portero de los Pequeños Gigantes se fue, dejándolos solos. Para sorpresa de la chica, el capitán se encontraba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Él el más fuerte que yo…

Las únicas cosas que pudo decir fue que Rococo lo superaba, Natsumi no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero Endou se encontraba demasiado pensativo. ¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse al no poder protegerla? ¿Debería aceptar que la estaba perdiendo? ¿Cuándo llegue la hora del partido se quedara sin poder hacer nada? ¿En verdad nunca podrá superar a Rococo Urapa? ¿Cómo se supondría qué aceptaría la derrota? Perdido en sus propias dudas, sin lograr encontrar una respuesta, frustrándose a sí mismos, sintiendo decepción e impotencia al no poder decir tantas cosas, quedar absolutamente sin aliento ante tanto poder, definitivamente no encontraría la solución a sus preguntas quedándose tirado en un estado mental, nuevamente se levanto decidido a afrontarlo, no permitirá que todo eso le arruinara su motivación, tiene a sus compañeros, amigos, a sus amigas, a sus entrenadores y "_a ella". _

¡Endou Mamoru jamás permitía que todo su esfuerzo, su dedicación y entrenamiento hayan sido desperdiciados! Daria lo mejor de sí, esperaría lo mejor, no se rendiría, él nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Justo en esos momentos se encontraba perdido entre lo que tenía que hacer y como lo miraban los demás. Todos siguieron entrenando duro, se esforzaban al cien por cierto, el apoyo hacia el equipo aumento cuando "Orfeo" apareció para ayudar al equipo. La ayuda aumentaba en gran medida, logró sentirse más apoyado, sintió que pasara lo que pasara de alguna manera conseguiría su objetivo, las prácticas seguían junto al apoyo pues sus antiguos amigos realizaron una video llamada. El capitán sintió una enorme nostalgia además de sentirse aliviado de escuchar que el club de futbol de la escuela Raimon había sido reconstruido y el número de miembros aumento en gran medida. Ese día la mayoría se había ido a entrenar dejando al portero y a su mejor amigo, Goenji Shuuya, solos por lo que conversaron sobre temas del pasado…

Ya era el día del partido, antes de ello, Natsumi Raimon conversó con Endou Mamoru, sobre la importancia del enfrentamiento que tendrían contra los Pequeños Gigantes, no hablaron más que del importante acontecimiento de ese día, aunque les hubiera gustado conversar más a gusto no pudieron, tuvieron que dejarlo para después.

Como era de esperarse el enfrentamiento contra el otro equipo, fue uno de los más duros, para la mayoría un gran partido, otros comenzaron a preocuparse, pero pudieron salir adelante, no se rindieron, habían llegado lejos, de verdad al castaño no le importaba perder, sin embargo, le gustaba dar todo de sí en la pelea, por lo que lo dio, lo consiguió, libero toda su fuerza, consiguió lo que tanto deseaba durante el partido, todo siguió lo normal, el enfrentamiento fue uno de los más motivadores. Y todos los del equipo habían tenido una batalla tan dura que cuando sonó el silbato, todos se quedaron en blanco, sin saber que decir. ¿En verdad habían ganado? Nadie lo podía creer, por un instante todo parecía un sueño. Todos al sentir la realidad sobre su alrededor comenzar a celebrar al igual que las gerentes. Aquel equipo junto a la motivación del capitán lograron la victoria. Inazuma Japón logró ganar el FFI, todos obviamente salieron corriendo a abrazar al responsable de verlos presentes en ese momento, corrieron hacia Endou, quien estaba igual que ellos.

Al llegar el atardecer el castaño se encontraba por última vez con ese lugar tan especial que recurría a menudo, ese lugar en la playa donde se encontraba su llanta, la miró fijamente, se sintió nostálgico, recordó tantas cosas, río un poco, sintió como había crecido, suspiró luego escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, volteo a ver y vio a todos sus amigos reunidos. ¿Qué hacían allí? Bueno, querían lanzar a su capitán al aire, el de la banda naranja sintió una gran libertad, al ser levantado de esa manera por sus compañeros, luego recordó que no todo había acabado, tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

Por último conversó con su abuelo sobre su despedida, se despidió de los amigos que había hecho durante su estadía en el torneo.

Al sentir que todo acabo, logró darse cuenta de algo muy importante, nuevamente pensó en ella, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, la mánager, Natsumi Raimon, lo analizó otra vez, suspiró, miró hacia arriba. Al momento de recordar todo lo que vivió con ella, se dio cuenta que de sus sentimientos, de la respuesta a todas sus dudas sobre sus emociones, trago saliva, le sudaban las manos, tenía que decirlo, pero al sentirse tan inseguro de decirlo mejor lo pensó... "_Me he enamorado de Natsumi Raimon". _

:::::_Un tiempo después:::::_

Un nuevo año estaba comenzando, su nueva oportunidad de verla todos los días, por más deseos que tuviera de estar solo con ella no podía, tenía otras responsabilidades, nuevamente seria capitán del equipo de Raimon, tendría que esforzarse en sus estudios. El primer día de clases comenzó de lo más normal hasta que…

—Buenos días, alumnos, yo seré su profesor este año. —habló el educador a sus estudiantes—. Para evitar problemas yo les indicare en que pupitre se tienen que sentar, haber…

Comenzó a reubicar a todos, Endou, solo bostezaba en signo de aburrimiento, realmente no le importaba, unos minutos después mencionaron su nombre, se levanto, y se sentó de nuevo.

—Hum… Raimon Natsumi, siente atrás de su compañero, Endou. —ordenó el profesor, provocando que al castaño comenzara a sentirse nervioso.

—"_¿Eh? S-Se sentara atrás de mí, ¿cómo? ¿Qué hago? Me siento más nervioso" _

—pensó el de la banda anaranjada.

Al escuchar como la chica se sentaba detrás de él, sintió el corazón a mil, ahora como se supone que iba a concentrarse teniendo a la chica que más quería a tan corta distancia. Definitivamente el nuevo año iba ser bastante interesante….

Los días pasaron, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, la castaña no se había vuelto tan cercana al portero, eso hizo que Endou se hiciera tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué ella se estaba alejando así? Sí, se estaba alejando, ya no conversaba con él, durante la práctica del club ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, era como si simplemente ya no fueran amigos, pero ¿qué sucedió con todo eso que hizo por él? Todo eso desaparecía de forma tortuosa. Anteriormente ella permanecía siempre cerca de él, eran muy cercanos, grandes amigos, ¿Cuándo dejaron de conversar? La última vez que se dijeron algo fue cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba alguien, la mánager nunca aclaró quien era, por lo que dejo al capitán algo confundido y con curiosidad.

El portero pasaba su tiempo, pensando, analizando, tratando de comprender que estaba pasando, ya no lo miraba a él desde la banca, no la acompañaba a su casa porque ella se iba rápidamente sin decir nada, nuevas dudas crecieron en él. ¿Se alejara por qué esa persona que le gusta está cerca? ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo? ¿Si le digo lo que siento será algo bueno? No le quedo más remedio que actuar por sus propios medios y decidir cometer uno de los peores errores, según considero él un tiempo después.

Un día después de la práctica, decidió acercársele y…

— ¡Natsumi!

— ¿Sí?

—Ah… quería preguntarte si… ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?

—Claro.

Suspiró aliviado de haber recibido una buena respuesta. Al estar con ella nuevamente acomodo sus pensamientos, estaba decido a decírselo, trago saliva, la miró nuevamente, vio sus ojos iluminados por el atardecer, se sonrojo un poco, le comenzaban a sudar las manos, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de la castaña, el capitán comenzó a hablar.

—Oye… —intentó hablar Endou.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Este… desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que… me gustas mucho.

La mánager abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida, no lo podía creer…

—Yo… no puedo corresponderte, no siento lo mismo.

—Pero, tú… mi abuelo…

—Hice eso para agradecerte tu amistad, sentí que eras un gran amigo, alguien con quien podía estar sin que yo le gustara, investigue lo de tu abuelo para agradecerte todo eso, no esperaba que te terminara gustando.

—Natsumi… me habías dicho que alguien te gustaba, ¿quién es esa persona?

—A mí me gusta Rococo Urapa.

—Hum…

—Pensé que jamás llegarías a sentir eso por mí, lamento mucho esto, adiós.

Así ella se fue dejándolo solo, con sus propias palabras, el de la banda naranja estaba ahogándose por sus propias palabras, no lloró, sólo camino de regresó a su casa. Llegó directo a su habitación para acostarse se cubrió entre sus sabanas, ya no quería saber más del mundo, con el corazón roto, sus sentimientos rechazados, con el alma partida en dos, su vida, su felicidad, todo lo que sintió anteriormente, su alegría murió en el instante en que ella se fue, no lo podía creer, perdió a la chica que más le importaba, se sintió sofocado por sus pensamientos. ¿Volvería a sonreír como antes? ¿Cómo viviría sin ella? Ya ni siquiera podría verla como su amiga porque todo era diferente…

:::::_Días más tarde:::::_

Sentía que cada momento que pasaba se le rompía y se le despedazaba más el corazón. Natsumi Raimon, no lo miraba, se molestaba con su presencia, si hablaban de él se enojaba mucho, no lo comprendía, por lo menos Endou se había logrado apoyar en sus amigos, quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a alegrarlo con cualquier cosa, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que el sintiera que le hacía falta, que su felicidad murió completamente al sentir su desprecio. Últimamente intentaba acercarse a ella, pero siempre lograba sentir su rechazó, se sentía horrible al recordar que a la castaña le gustaba Rococo, se dio cuenta que era verdad aquello que pensó una vez… anteriormente el de la banda anaranjada, tenía el pensamiento que a la mánager le importaba más de lo normal ese portero del equipo de los Pequeños Gigantes, ahora su sospecha de aquella vez fue confirmada de la peor manera.

Aún estando con sus amigos todavía le dolía, sin embargo, ya había decido dejarla ir, comprendió que era lo mejor para los dos, ya no encontraba nada que pudiera hacer, sin palabras, sin nada, todo eso que vivieron los dos tenía que quedar como un hermoso recuerdo del pasado que guardaría en su corazón ya roto.

Y aunque sintiera que el tiempo iba lento, pasaba rápido, las últimas noticias que recibió fue que a la castaña la había rechazado Rococo, por obvias razones fue por teléfono, el portero comprendió que de todas formas no la podía consolar, sólo se haría sentir mal él y provocaría más incomodidades entre los dos.

El mismo día que escucho eso, él se encontraba ya en su clase de matemáticas totalmente aburrido, por lo menos ya no se sentía incomodo pues el profesor había cambiado de lugar a la mánager. Así el portero bostezó, suspiro, por alguna extraña razón sintió algo horrible en el estomago, no le quedo de otra que recostarse en su escritorio a aguantar el dolor, sentía la pesadez del aburrimiento, en un impulso levanto su mirada y observó a la castaña mirándolo, por un instante los dos se conectaron, Endou sintió que a Natsumi le brillaban los ojos, sintió que el tiempo se paró, que solo se encontraban ellos, la chica se sintió rara y volteo la mirada, el resto de la clase pasó con normalidad.

Al salir del entrenamiento fue corriendo con un su amiga que últimamente había visto mucho, con la que conversaba sobre el tema de la castaña, esa chica era Aki Kino, quien había faltado ese día a la escuela porque tenía gripe, además era la única que sabía que a él le seguía gustando la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, ya que el portero le dijo a todos que ya no sentía nada por ella, obviamente mintió para que nadie supiera nada de su sufrimiento, sólo la del cabello verde sabia toda la verdad. Corrió directamente a su casa, tocó la puerta, su amiga se la abrió.

—Endou, ¿qué pasó?

— ¡Aki! Hoy tuve una experiencia rara con ella.

—Con ella te refieres cof a Natsumi.

— ¡Sí! Ya sabes que ella y yo… dejamos de ser amigos y eso.

—Por supuesto que cof lo recuerdo.

— ¡Bien, pues yo…! Me encontraba en la clase de matemáticas, sentí algo horrible en el estomago, así que me recosté en mi escritorio, al rato levante la mirada y vi que ella me miraba, sentí que se paraba el tiempo, que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, que de nuevo yo le agradaba….

—Oh, cof… ¡Que romántico! Cof eso fue muy lindo… ¿qué pasó después?

—Nada, ella aparto su vista y ya…. ¿en verdad crees que sea romántico?

—Claro, ahora, cof, hay que prestar más atención con lo que pasé después, a lo mejor ambos, cof, terminan juntos.

—Vaya… tal vez ella supo lo que yo sentí cuando ella me rechazó.

—Lo dices, cof, por lo de Rococo ¿cierto?

—Sí, a lo mejor ella sintió lo que yo sentí y ahora se enamoro de mí. —dedujo de manera extraña el portero.

—Ah… cof no creo, quizá ella creía que le gustaba Rococo, pero en verdad tú le gustabas… a lo menor ¿no?

—Hum… No lo sé, me siento tan confundido como antes.

— ¡La diferencia de antes y ahora es que yo estoy aquí! Mis consejos y tus acciones nos dirán que puede pasar, ahora pensemos….

Así Aki Kino se convirtió en la confidente de Endou Mamoru al estar siempre pendiente de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Además de todo siempre apoyaba a su gran amigo, no lo dejaría solo, a pesar de que tal vez estuvieran equivocados, buscarían lograr su objetivo, todo mundo comenzó a notar que normalmente Endou iba a acompañado de Aki, pero sabían perfectamente que eran amigos, así que le restaron importancia, con todo eso, Natsumi seguía viendo de lejos al portero por lo que Aki rápidamente pensaba en que sentía algo por el capitán, ella no se rendiría hasta probarlo, aunque ambas fueran amigas, ella era la confidente del portero.

Las miradas se siguieron haciendo presentes, al mismo tiempo en que el castaño se daba cuenta que la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil dejaba de arreglarse tanto, ahora ya no parecía peinarse, era extraño verla desarreglada, sabiendo que ella le gustaba siempre una buena presentación, él se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, se sentía preocupado.

Otro día pasó, había llegado el día de una prueba sorpresa de matemáticas, el portero detestaba esa clase, suspiro cansado y contesto lo que sea, porque de igual manera no podía concentrarse pues antes de realizar el examen la castaña le había preguntado al portero si estudio, él contesto que no mucho, exactamente esas palabras lo confundieron, no lograba comprender nada. Al terminar ese examen se levanto y justo ante él estaba ella, nuevamente pasó lo mismo de aquella vez, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, le sudaron las manos, la vio a los ojos, notó que brillaban de nuevo, el tiempo no pasaba, fue como pasar una eternidad frente a ella, no estaba seguro que ella sintiera lo mismo, pero no le importo, intentó decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras, trago saliva y ya realidad lo despertó, ella dejo su prueba al igual que él.

De igual manera fue a contarle los detalles a su confidente, quien no había visto nada, porque al terminar la prueba había pedido ir al baño, por lo que no vio absolutamente nada, mucha emoción surgió de nuevo al contarle eso, nuevas esperanzas surgían en él. Con mucha emoción iba al club de futbol a practicar ya que era lo único que lo relajaba, había ocasiones que ella no se presentaba a los entrenamientos, suspiraba siempre que pasaba eso, el tiempo pasaba…

Llego el cumpleaños de Natsumi, lógicamente el portero sabía que no lo iba a invitar, pero en medio de la clase, la castaña repartía las invitaciones, lo que provocaba que al portero se le desgarrara el corazón con cada tarjeta que daba, estaba estallando de tristeza por dentro, ya no quería estar allí, necesitaba salir de ese salón antes de que cayera en depresión, antes de poder hundirse más en su tristeza, vio delante de él a la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, ella estiro su mano y le dio la invitación. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo del chico al tomar la tarjeta, se sentía feliz…

El cumpleaños de Natsumi llego rápidamente, para él era algo muy especial, pero para no causarle muchos problemas a la chica, él le dio el regalo a la castaña en un lugar privado donde no conversaron mucho, pero eso lo hacía sentir bien, ahora por lo menos se podía ver sin remordimientos ni culpas. Al rato todo mundo andaba molestado a Endou y Natsumi, ya que los consideraban la pareja "perfecta", el portero sintió unas enormes ganas de defender a la mánager y así lo hice, le dijo a todos que no tenía nada con ella. Después siguieron molestándolos cuando los dos comenzaron a bailar juntos.

Cada momento se hizo importante para el portero, se hacia nuevas ilusiones con ella, sentía que podía estar con ella, sus esperanzas crecían y aumentaban al pasar los días, sin embargo, todo llega a su fin, no tardó mucho para que Natsumi dejara de observar al castaño, nuevas confusiones surgieron en Endou, quien estaba comenzando a deprimirse por lo mismo, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desorientado, por lo que sin dudar iba con Aki para solucionar un poco lo que sentía, ambos lograban llegar a muchas conclusiones, creaban planes y todo eso para intentar que surgiera un sentimiento en la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, pero por más que intentaran hacer algo, se habían enterado de una información muy relevante… Natsumi Raimon últimamente conversaba y se paseaba con por la escuela con Goenji Shuuya, él mejor amigo del portero.

Angustias surgieron en el capitán pues todos sabían que si ella pasaba mucho tiempo con el delantero, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzaran a salir, lastimosamente a los días se supo que la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y el delantero de fuego estaban saliendo. Esa noticia destrozo por dentro a Endou, otra vez que su corazón, que ya había cicatrizado las heridas había sido roto de nuevo por la misma chica. No iba a llorar, pero sentía que su felicidad definitivamente se rompió por completo, ya no hay remedio para ese dolor tan grave que sentía, ya no le interesaba nada, ese día se alejo de sus amigos, necesitaba pensar, no se sentía bien, cuando se logró por lo menos pensar bien, a su casa llegó Aki, quien rápidamente corrió hacia él para consolarlo, sólo ella debería saber de su gran dolor, nadie más de sus amigos debía saberlo, porque todos pensaban que a él le había dejado de gustar la castaña. Su amiga hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo reír, por sacarle una sonrisa, algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

—Endou, por favor anímate, tú eres alguien que vale mucho…

—Lo sé, pero sin ella mi felicidad se ha perdido.

— ¡Endou Mamoru! Pronto encontraras la felicidad completa.

—Mi felicidad completa está con ella.

—La felicidad completa depende de uno mismo y no de alguien más.

—Aki…

— ¡Párate! Anímate, arréglate, tranquilízate, piensa en tu familia y amigos, ellos te quieren mucho, y yo te tengo mucho cariño, no lo olvides.

—Tienes razón…

—Bueno, espero que mejores, tengo que irme… adiós.

Con esas palabras, el capitán comprendió algunas cosas, "_si la felicidad completa depende de uno mismo y no de alguien más… yo debo hacer algo por ella". _Con ese pensamiento, el castaño tomo una decisión drástica, definitivamente ahora dejaría ir a la castaña, si ella era feliz con Goenji, él también sería feliz, aunque tuviera todas las ganas del mundo de estar con ella, no podía si Natsumi no lo deseaba así, haría de su vida lo que era antes de tener su amistad con la castaña, vivía solo del futbol, se dedicaría a su deber como capitán.

:::::_Los días pasaron:::::_

Endou Mamoru ya dedicaba su vida a su responsabilidad con el equipo, miraba muy bien cada aspecto de los nuevos miembros de aquel club, desahogo sus penas en el futbol, pero no le importo, asumió todo, aunque desearía estar con ella, su amigo ya lo estaba, sin embargo, se le hacía extraño ver que la mayoría del tiempo, Natsumi parecía estar disgustada de estar con Goenji, pero le resto importancia, creía que eran típicos problemas de pareja.

Por esos días en la escuela Raimon, se hablaba mucho del concurso de talento, donde los alumnos podían cantar, bailar, o hacer cualquier cosa que les saliera bien, por supuesto, el castaño ignoro eso, aunque Aki siempre estuviera encima de él para motivarlo a unirse, él no quería, pues había escuchado que la castaña cantaría junto al delantero, así que le daba igual, sólo no quería presenciar eso, sería como volver a ver todo lo que pasó. Su confidente siempre estaba detrás de él para contarle noticias sobre la relación entre Goenji y Natsumi, pero siempre decía que no las quería escuchar, ahora sí Endou se había resignado por completo a tenerla como la otra mitad de su felicidad, ya había aceptado su derrota.

El día del concursó llegó, ese día el portero se encontraba en el campo de futbol entrenando, pues logró escarparse del evento, sin embargo, su amiga, Aki, lo siguió, ya que tenía algo urgente que decirle, pero el portero por lo terco que era no quería escucharla.

— ¡Endou escúchame, por favor!

— ¡Qué no!

—¡Me vas a oír te guste o no!

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que te urge decirme?

—Hoy cuando estaba preparando algunas cosas para el concurso de talentos, por accidente oí a Goenji y Natsumi discutir….

—Ajá… ¿y? eso es normal en las parejas.

—Es que… Goenji le reclamó a Natsumi que… a ella no le gustaba él si no alguien más…

—Hum…

—Ese alguien más es…

En medio de la conversación se metió el delantero, quien se miraba molesto y arrepentido a la vez.

—Eres tú, Endou.

—Goenji… —susurraron sorprendidos Aki y Endou.

—Lamento mucho haberte quitado a Natsumi, pero yo no sabía que te gustaba todavía, me acabo de enterar por Aki.

El portero al escuchar eso le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

—Lo siento, tenía que saber un par de cosas. —se excusó Aki.

—No me quitaste a Natsumi… ella me rechazó.

—Ella estaba igual de confundida que tú, sin embargo, está enamorada de ti, lo sé por su forma de hablar de ti.

— ¿Ella habló de mí?

—Sí, y le brillan los ojos al hacerlo, ahora quiero que tú vayas en mi lugar a cantar con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puedo tengo… muchos nervios, estoy confundido, no sé… que decir…

—Ten, en está hoja está la letra de la canción, corre, ve con ella, en lo que llegas te la aprendes…

—Yo…

— ¡Vamos, Endou, está es tu oportunidad! ¡Corre a los brazos del amor de tu vida! ¡No la pierdas! ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que viviste con ella? —exclamó alegre, Aki.

—Tienen razón…. ¡Voy por ella!

Salió corriendo hacia su destino, ahora sí, se encontraba a solo un pasó de la felicidad completa, no iba a perderla está vez, necesitaba confesarle todo lo que tenía por dentro, esas palabras que se habían atascado como espinas en su garganta se liberarían al poder conversar con ella, con toda seguridad corrió hasta el auditorio de la escuela, entró, todo sudado y cansado, tomo aire, no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo necesitaba verla. Al llegar pudo verla sola en el escenario, preocupada, escucho su voz melodiosa, la canción que cantaba era "Tú" del grupo Kudai*…

—_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti, tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está…_

Y justo en ese momento intervino el portero para poder cantar junto a ella.

—Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más…

Ella lo vio y entonces supo que cometió un gran error al haberle rechazado anteriormente, se sentía arrepentida, Endou noto eso, le sonrió, para que ambos siguieran cantando.

—"Daria todo por saber que también piensas en mí..." —ahora ambos cantaban juntos mientras se miraban tiernamente a los ojos.

—Aunque el viento te alejo y tú cara ya no esté… y me quede frente al mar… —cantó Endou para después acercarse más hacía la chica.

—_Tú solo como un pez…_ —finalizó la oración Natsumi.

—Ojala que al despertar, trates de pensar en mí, porque yo no te olvide… —siguió entonando el portero.

—"Y es que… —volvieron a cantar ambos—, tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo, y sin ti no seguiré viviendo, tú si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejare, aunque traten de alejarte de mí…"

—_Estoy loca que me importa de alguna forma voy a hacer que me devuelvan de una vez, una tarde junto a ti…. _

—"Una risa, una foto, una película después, y una mañana te diré, como duele el corazón…". —vocalizaron los dos.

—De sólo pensar que estás escondida en un rincón preguntándote… ¿Por qué?

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —_cantó el coro, Natsumi_. _

—"Tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo, y sin ti no seguiré viviendo, tú si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejare, aunque traten de alejarte de mí" —siguieron cantando Endou y Natsumi, pero estaba vez se tomaron de la mano mientras un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a surgir en sus caras—. "Tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo, y sin ti no seguiré viviendo, tú si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejare, aunque traten de alejarte de mí".

—Yo no te olvido… —cantó el capitán—, yo no te olvido, yo no me olvido…

—"Tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que yo tengo…". —cantaron nuevamente el dúo.

—_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo… —_entonó la mánager finalizando así la canción—, _tú. _

Tomó mundo se levanto de su lugar para aplaudir fuertemente, todos se habían fascinado con la hermosa interpretación de los dos, inesperadamente, Endou intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Natsumi, quien lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, rápidamente, los jueces subieron al escenario, normalmente en cualquier historia mágica de amor, ellos dos hubieran ganado el primer lugar del concurso de talento, pero como toda historia realista, descalificaron a la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil por quebrantar una de las reglas del concurso, esa regla era que no podía cambiar de compañero a última hora, así que los sacaron de la competencia, ambos salieron del auditorio tomados de la mano algo apenados.

—Lamento que perdiéramos, Natsumi.

—Realmente no me importaba, ganar, pero, yo gane algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? Que yo sepa nos descalificaron por completo. —habló de forma ingenua el portero.

—Me alegra que seas el mismo de siempre, no sabes cuánto siento todo lo que pasó.

—A mí también me alegra estar contigo, pero dime… ¿qué ganaste?

—Bueno… es esto. —dijo la castaña mientras soltaba la mano del portero y lo abrazaba por fuerza—. Gane tu compañía.

—"_A pesar de todo, fui yo el que sufrí… en verdad debería tomar a la ligera todo esto, esto será real… ¿o es un sueño muy hermoso?". _—pensó angustiado el capitán.

—Endou, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, nunca debí de haberte rechazado de esa manera, me di cuenta de tú más que mi amigo, eres la persona que estuve buscando para poder sentirme protegida, feliz y acompañada.

—En verdad me gustaría aceptar tus sentimientos, pero ya no te quiero como antes. —comentó el castaño haciendo que su amiga lo soltara del abrazo—. Ahora te amo y estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¡Endou Mamoru! Me asustaste. —exclamó furiosa la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—Hey, no te olvides de quien fue el que sufrió aquí. —señaló el portero para después ponerse en frente de ella, luego agarró las dos manos de la chica—. Estaba pensando en que ya que nos queremos y todo eso.

—Ahora no es el momento para besarnos, estamos en un lugar público.

—Hum… yo no estaba pensando en eso, me refería a pedirte que fueras mi novia, aunque si eso quieres…

—Yo… —susurró sonrojada Natsumi, intento desmentir lo que había dicho el de la banda naranja, sin embargo, ya no pudo pues el portero la besó.

Ambos se quedaron allí parados, besándose, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la bola de metiches que se encontraba viéndolos, ignorándolos, la pareja se paseo por los alrededores de la escuela. Y de la forma más extraña, Endou se dio cuenta que quiso decir Aki, al decirle eso de "_La felicidad completa depende de uno mismo y no de alguien más_", lo comprendió, una gran sonrisa surgió en su rostro, entendió que él mismo era responsable de las acciones que realizaría para lograr completar su felicidad, el ejemplo más claro de ello, fue lo que pasó. Si no hubiera tenido el valor hubiera tenido el valor de ir a cantar con ella, jamás se hubiera reconciliado con ella.

Endou Mamoru, vio al cielo nuevamente, solo una lagrima de alegría, sintió tanta alegría por lo que estaba pasando, todo aquel dolor valió la pena, ahora era novio de Natsumi Raimon. Su único pensamiento de todo era "_Mi felicidad se realizó por mis propias acciones, de ahora en adelante, me encargare de tener siempre la felicidad completa". _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Es el primer one-shot de más de tres mil palabras que trate sobre algo triste xD. Mis otros one-shots duran tanto por el humor~ He de aclarar que esto tiene como ocho mil palabras, no pensé que fuera a quedar tan largo xD. Bueno como dije antes estaba basado en algo que no diré que es porque… No lo veo necesario xD.

Esto se lo dedico a un amigo muy especial, espero que le guste y no haya reclamos (?) de ningún tipo xD.

Por último indico la única cosa que debo de aclara:

*= Es una canción muy bonita que me gusta xD Jajajaja Ok, ya en serio, aquí está el link para escuchar la canción en Youtube: watch?v=zdsQwwem7EG

Iba tan bien con la historia y termino siento AU xD =P Bien, agradezco que lo haya leído =D Agradezco si les gusto.

Si les gusto, si les pareció triste, romántico, muy lindo, dejen reviews.

¿Reviews?


End file.
